


The horror movie we need right now

by TheDemonLady



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonLady/pseuds/TheDemonLady
Summary: I was on the forbidden memes app and people laid some facts down which led me down this train of thought.





	The horror movie we need right now

Okay guys, hear me out  
I just found out a lot of interesting gruesome facts about catfish and I am still really stuck on this catfish thing  
I don't know why we have horror movies about sharks and eels and jellyfish and piranhas when they are freaking catfish around  
So anyway I've come up with like a hundred ideas since I found out about it and this is my favorite one so far and I just want some input, okay

Anyway if you haven't seen them there are two really great movies that I watched on Netflix. One I know is still on there one I'm not sure about cuz I haven't checked today. So one is called shark week and it is a really just fun movie. There is a really good plot to go with the fact that it's mostly slasher, but it's mostly about the fun of the demise than the plot. This big drug dealer kidnaps a bunch of people that he considers to be the reason his son died and he has a challenge each day for 7 days based on sharks who he considers to be gods and if they are able to beat the shark and complete the task they get a tool to help them for the sharks the next day and like to survive going from trap to trap on this island. Obviously if they fail they're shark food to the sharks in the trap.  
The second one, the one I know is on Netflix still it's called Would You Rather. This crazy billionaire invites a group of people, like 10 people I think, to his home for dinner party to play a game. All of these people need help they need money or his influence to get something such as medical treatment. They play would you rather and you actually have to do the one you choose. obviously because this is a horror movie and he is a sadistic person they are things like I'm going to hold your head underwater for 3 minutes or You have to hold an exploding firecracker in your hand. Whoever makes it to the end gets what they need. It is a great mix of slasher and psychological thriller which a lot of people missed because they are stupid and wrong and they just focused on the slasher so they said it's stupid and the whole thing is they have to do this because they need like this medical treatment and so if they don't win they're going to die anyway.

I bring this up because these two are what inspired this idea.  
So, crazy person kidnaps a group of people and brings them to an island like shark week but instead of 7 days of sharks he gives them a would you rather. Would you rather swim this shorter distance in shark invested waters or swim this longer distance that you might not even be able to swim with huge catfish. and of course the group huddles together and they start talking about it and they're like obviously we should use the catfish but what if we can't make it to the end what if we can't make it to safety, and they start talking about how maybe just maybe if they help each other in the water they'll be able to make it they can do this they can handle that far. And then this one chad of a guy is like I'm done I can swim the shorter distance super fast it'll be great and I'm just going to ditch all of you and I'm going to make it. So he jumps into the shark infested waters and start swimming he just starts booking it and then everyone watches as he gets chewed to bits. So they look at the crazy guy who brought them there and they're like obviously we are going to choose the catfish. And he just goes yo know go ahead because obviously he knows how dangerous catfish are and it's foolish that they don't know and don't suspect anything.  
So they go and they start swimming and at first it's fine at first it's great and they swim and they swim until they're starting to get really tired and it's starting to get hard to keep swimming and someone slips down low enough that a catfish feels them.  
Then you get your first death.  
then everyone now knows the danger of a catfish so they have to keep going and also I'm just saying that this is better for a horror movie than sharks because sharks you only get the prolonged drama of escaping the sharks and then when the shark catches you it's just goes to red then they're dead. With catfish you have escaping them and also a more prolonged death scene. Less bloody and more prolonged and super fun, okay. And then it's everyone trying to escape and you get the psychological bits when they're trying to decide if someone's slowing down and dipping lower whether or not they still try and help each other or if they ditch the week and keep going to avoid the catfish.

I know this is really long and I did not know how long it would be until I started going but obviously I am really invested in this idea and why is this not yet a horror movie?!?!?!


End file.
